Heated Kiss
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Bathed in his fire, he thought she'd be beautiful.


**I'm on break but I'm going to spend it catching up on homework lmao I have so much to do so ho knows what I might post lmao**

 **Info below on other stories!**

* * *

Natsu had a thing he liked to do. It was a kink, he learned, after an hour-long drunken ramble Cana went on and traumatized half the guild with. (Bacchus was sure into some weird stuff). But he uncovered some of his own feelings, confirmed when Lucy caught his attention.

He'd been around fire his whole life obviously, heat was an extremely safe and comforting part of his life. The time on Tenrou Island when he gave Lucy his fire to finish off Hikaru Kain, he was mesmerized by the sight of her wrapped in his flames. They had grown closer after the seven-year time skip, Natsu's dragon going haywire after the incident. Her touches, as simple as they were, would send speedy shivers down his spine, his mentality coaxing him to gain more. The dormant beast inside him had grown while they slept, purred when Lucy fought through the Grand Magic Games, roared to get her back from the knights, and snapped when he lost her future self. After the dragon incident, Fairy Tail took a month-long break to recuperate, and Natsu refused to let her go. Lucy understood, she was shaken up after the fight too, and let herself indulge in the thick arms of her partner. They stayed in a majority of the month, Happy taking the liberty to fly in their food before returning to Charle and Wendy. Natsu did nothing but hold her and spent their vacation in content.

His obsession grew slowly, satisfied at first with keeping her warm and getting her addicted to his heat. Natsu would slowly increase his body temperature to get her used to him, pride beating strong in his heart as they slept. He knew there was a part of him that took control when he was alone with Lucy, but he was careful not to hurt her; she was precious.

His fire swirled in his fingers as he watched her sleep and his eyes glazed over with a sweet heat, watching as it moved on its own, caressing Lucy's cheek lovingly. She stirred and turned onto her back, mumbling and cozying to the source of heat. It was more often nowadays that she would sleep in thin and short nighties since he kept amping up the sweltering warmth between them. He selfishly stared down her bare décolletage, teeth aching to experience the flavor of her skin. The fire continued to spill, the stream loosely wrapping around her arms and down to her waist, hips, thighs, even her toes. They barely ever slept with a blanket, the blonde finding it unnecessary when Natsu was her personal furnace. He slowly closed his fist and watched the makeshift rope tighten before Lucy's strained groan let his conscious mind return. The fire was quick to vanish before she woke up, Lucy's bleary eyes blinking up at Natsu's wide grin.

"…it's not morning, hmm?" Lucy stretched her arms above her head, circling them around her partner's neck and cozying up to his chest.

"Not yet, Luce. Go back to sleep." Natsu buried his nose in her hair and rubbed circles into her back to lull her to sleep.

His want to give her his fire grew, one night pushing past the boundary of their friendship that they had protected for so long. Natsu swallowed thickly as he stepped into the hot spring with his partner, the two taking a soak after a day spent working in a restaurant as waiters.

"Thank you for not eating any of the costumer's food," Lucy laughed from her spot in the other side of the water, back turned to the pink haired slayer.

"I know when you have to pay your rent, I wouldn't screw that up." He rolled his eyes, pouting when she wouldn't wade to his side. "I know the girl's bath is closed but you don't gotta stand all the way over there."

"I'm not going to let you see me naked," She scoffed, sinking lower in the water to loosen her tight muscles. "But can you heat up the water, this feels a bit too cold."

Natsu's chest rumbled with a happy purr as Lucy's body shuddered at the increase in heat, ears singing at the sound of her satisfied moan.

They laid together that night in the only hotel bed left in the building, the celestial mage not minding as she cuddled against Natsu, squealing and giggling as his arm trapped her against the soft mattress. Her eyes met his in a sweet embrace, Lucy suddenly aware of just how close his face was. His nose bumped against hers, a soft smile gracing his lips as his hand rested gently on the small of her back. They continued to look at each other as Natsu held the stare, the dragon slayer gradually building the heat between them again. She felt the protection he provided her in waves, forever grateful to have a partner that would fight till his last breath for her. It was in his eyes and the way he held her, tight yet delicately as if she would break if he made the wrong move. She panted delightfully as the heat she had come so used to increased, her skin barely sweating even at such a high temperature. He toyed lazily with her strewn about hair, smiling softly down at her as he brought a strand to his nose, breathing in a scent he had told her in a drunken sleep was beyond intoxicating. She was also painfully aware of how she and Natsu were dressed, finding it hard not to imagine what might happen in his boxers and 'her' old t-shirt that she took from Natsu's house. She mewled as the heat rose goosebumps on her skin; it was weird but whenever she felt him warming her, there was the light sensation of faux flames licking her skin and wrapping around her for security. Her cheeks reddened as Natsu reached over her, pulling the chain of the lamp on the bedside table to turn it off. She appreciated an up-close view of her partner, flushing more as he pulled her against his chest similarly to every night they slept together. The kiss to her temple was always a bit jarring, she could feel just how hot his lips were.

Natsu grinned at the awkward way Lucy held herself against him, excited to feel her squirm a bit against his side. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to force herself to sleep, Natsu felt the strange beast take reign of their body, fire dripping from his fingers. He wanted to let her nurse on the tips, just to get a taste of his flames as the core of her body was adjusting to him. He wanted to hear her moan and beg for more, greedily feed them to her with his mouth. He groaned and held himself back, cowering over Lucy with a classic death-grip like hold.

She choked as he overdid himself, apologizing profusely as she reflexively kicked him out of bed.

"You alright, Natsu?" Lucy asked when he didn't make the usual effort to climb back in. She peeked over the edge of her bed and watched her partner sit with his head in his hands.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that, Luce." She motioned to help him up, though felt a slight worry grow when he wasn't immediate to wrap his arms around her. Lucy bravely kissed his forehead and gave him a worried look, her hands gently caressing his features.

"Get some rest, you can pick the next job when we get home," She hummed as he snickered, nodding as he reveled in the feel of her velvety kiss. They grinned as their eyes met, another kiss to the tip of his nose and lateral to his cheek. She sighed as his heat held her again, Lucy mumbling her thanks as she continued to peck lightly against his jawline.

There was a slight tiredness in her movements, but she was gripped with a sudden need to shower the dragon slayer in sweetened affection. She pressed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lazily assaulted his face. Natsu purred as her fingers lightly scratched at the base of his head, finding her ministrations absolutely irresistible. The familiar bubble of his flames in the pit of his stomach was quick to breach his lips, groaning when Lucy placed a soft kiss against their corner. His hand maneuvered to the back of her neck, coaxing her to rise and meet his own flushed face. The blonde mage shakily swept her tongue across her bottom lip as Natsu seemed to be enchanted by their pink puffiness. His thumb lightly grazed the borders, inwardly amazed by the simple softness he could already feel with the pads of his fingers. Natsu shifted them so that he loomed over her, happy when Lucy didn't resist. She was nervous, he could smell it, calming her with a sensual wave of faux flames, enjoying the look in her eye as her body loosened.

"Luce…" His voice was gravelly compared to its usual sound, the girl in question tensing as he did only but admire her moonlit features. She could imagine the words that might roll from his tongue, endless confessions of every part of her body that he found the most beautiful, gracing every nook and cranny with his lips until it was ingrained in her skin, the eyes he flashed in intense battle when he attempted to scare the enemy into submission. He stared so long she became embarrassed, even needy to allow him access to her body.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" She asked in an unsure whisper, shivering as Natsu split his one of a kind grin.

"Is it okay?" Her heart clenched, only Natsu would ask for permission when they were already in the assumed position.

"Yeah," She let her own smile split as he leaned down, their lips locking and getting a taste of the other. It was quick once they teetered over the line of friendship, the buried love in their hearts breaking through and taking control. They had held back for so long that Lucy already found herself submissed to Natsu's provocativeness, smothered in his arms. She moaned against their delicate heat, finding it weirdly adorable when she felt steam grace the sides of her face, greedily stealing it into her mouth. Natsu's tongue was eager to meld against her own, fire failing to stay settled any longer. It followed as she let him in, yelping slightly as the lava-like flow began down her throat. It was an addictive heat that spread in her stomach as they fervently swapped spit, Lucy disappointed as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled with swollen lips, hooded eyes meeting golden ones she had never seen.

"My fire… did you like it?" He seemed desperate for an answer to allow him to feed her more, Lucy biting her bottom lip and nodding to allow him to continue.

* * *

 **I'll be updating through winter break which starts for me after the 17th!**

 **I don't have a specific schedule or anything but I'm going to take the time to map out Tainted and Memory Days, hopefully I can put out a chapter or two for them**

 **More one-shots for Greedy Dragon as well!**

 **UUUUUm as for Hot Meal I need to write the outline a bit it'll only have one or two more chapters lol since I never intended to make it long**

 **Don't have any plans to make another chapter of Forest Beauty lol**

 **I hope I can write that Baker AU too cx**

 **Follow me on tumbler at moeruhoshi if you want to keep up with me, I'm on like all the time lolol**

 **Thnx to Celestial Dragon for giving me a hard on about Lucy sallowing Natsu's fire**


End file.
